Yamis Are Party Poopers
by Hanyou101
Summary: Joey's giving a party at his house for no apparent reason. He's inviting all of his friends, including their yamis... Oh me, oh no, say it isn't so! Haha, poor Joey, what havoc shall the yamis ensue in his humble home? Chapters 13 is up and sadly, the las
1. Chapter 1

**Hanyou: Okays, Joey Wheeler is throwing a party for absolutely no reason, and he invites a bunch of people. From the Yu-Gi-Oh cast of course. My Yu-Gi-Oh OCs(still don't know what that means... help would be grately appreciated), Jenice and Jade are in this one. Want to know about them? Read their biographies which will be fanfics, really LONG fanfics, except for Jenice's. Jade's will be. Jade's will also be lemony, very lemony. I was bored so I decided to think of something that made me unbored XP. If you just want quick bios of them, go to my profile. You'll have to search through the others, though. Or you can just read this and see how they're like. I'll even put in a bit of info of them. And yes, I do babble at times so sorry if you have to read it.**

**(ALL READERS MUST READ!!) **

Legend:

" ... " - somone speaking

/... / - someone thinking

/... / along with // ... // - is a yami and a hikari communicating telepathicaly

**(anything bold and in parentheses is me)** - authoress/me saying something or giving information to help you understand the story more

For those of you that don't know** (and for those who do, skip this and go to the bold part that says Chapter 1)** -

**Now this is how I understand it and this is how I'm going to write with this information, if you think my info is messed up, tell me and I will CONSIDER what you tell me and make sure to make mental notes of your info if I think it is important... probably will be but thank you anyways.**

yami dark/evil half **(are usually ancestors or original wielders of the Millennium Item that the hikari now holds)**

hikari light/good half **(are descendants/reincarnation or something like that of the yami. They usually bear a strong resemblance of the yami)**

Millennium Item trinkets made of gold that each have their own unique power and were used in ancient Egypt, like 5,000 years ago type of ancient Egypt. Most of the yamis are from this era except Marik

Marik, yami of Malik Ishtar who is the hikari

Yami... erm, yami of Yugi Moto**(sp?)** who is the hikari

Bakura, yami of Ryou Bakura **(name is wierd, I know)** who is the hikari

Jade, yami of Jenice Morga who is the Hikari

**P.S. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 1: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Wake Up Call**

Okays, here's the guest list.

Yugi**(hikari)** Yami**(yami)**

Jenice**(hikari)** Jade**(yami)**

Ryou**(hikari)** Bakura**(yami)**

Malik**(hikari) **Marik**(yami)**

Duke Devlin **(Yes, I am going to use the American names cuz I want to... and they're the ones I'm most familiar with)**

Tristan Taylor

Mai Valentine **(YES!!! I managed to put Mai in here... I just gotta remember where!)**

**Read on, but if you don't like randomness, then I suggest you stop reading now even though this fic isn't really that random. I had been inspired to write this because of all the funny stories I've read and the quizzes I've taken. For me, they made me laugh or at least smile. If you're not into stupid people acting stupid almost on purpose and sometimes not, then go away and make somebody else's life a living hell.**

"JENICE, GET YOUR WANNABE-EGYPTIAN ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL NOT WANNABE ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ME TO BE MERCIFUL!"

Jenice Morga's eyes drowsily opened as she lifted her self up from her bed. She shook her head and stretched. She sat in her bed rubbing her eyes while muttering to herself. "Asshole, how dare he say 'wannabe-Egyptian'. I AM Egyptian. Damn, how long has he been screaming like that?"

"For about fifteen minutes."

"Aaaah!" Jenice yelped and literally jumped out of bed and met the floor... hard. She looked up from her new spot and saw her dark half smirking at her, but a little bewildered at her reaction.

"Jade," She growled, "Why is it that I don't know when you're near? Why don't you warn me when you're around?"

There was a slight silence as Jade had a thoughtful expression on her face and finally answered, "Why should I? I never had to before."

Jenice sighed and rubbed her forehead. _/ I swear she has no respect for personal space. /_ Just then, Bakura kicked open Jenice's bedroom door, yelling. _/ Not since we moved in with him. /_ She added.

"Mind knocking, idget?" Jade smirked.

"SHUT UP! JENICE, I HAVE BEEN DOWN THERE LISTENING TO MY HIKARI FOR RA KNOWS HOW LONG AND I AM TIRED OF HEARING HIM NOW WAKE UP!" When he finished, he finally looked at Jenice straight in the eye. Well, more like straight at her pillow. He looked down at a REALLY pissed off Jenice. He yelped, Jade chuckled, Jenice glared.

He jumped behind Jade as he heard Jenice speak in a cold voice, "You come barraging into my room and order me? I don't think so, now get out or I'm spreading the non-rumors that you are addicted to male ballet dancers!"

He nodded slowly and started to tiptoe towards the door while saying, "Hehe, um, okay. You're awake. I'll just... go and... tell Ryou." He ran out the door yelling, "RYOU! JENICE IS GOING TO KILL ME! Oooh. What's that? Is that a frying-" BONG.

The girls flinched as they heard metal meet bone from downstairs. Jade chuckled and Jenice once again sighed and rubbed her head. Then she asked Jade, "Why was Ryou so eager to wake me up?"

Jade gasped. "Jenice! Did you forget already?"

"Forget what?"

"By Ra, Jenice. How could you forget it?"

"What is it, tell me!" Jenice demanded.

"Joey's party."

Jenice gasped. "Oh, man. How COULD I forget that?" She hurried to get up and in the process tripped over the sheets and her face met the floor... again.

Jade keeled over laughing while Jenice just lay there with her face in the carpet, muttering and cursing herself on how forgetful she was about the sheets. Suddenly, Jade's laughing was cut off and was replaced with a BONG. Jenice looked up and saw Ryou where with a shiny frying pan in hand. Jade was knowcked out on the floor

Ryou observed the object and said, "Still good enough for a few more hits, right?" He smiled at Jenice and helped her up. Then he picked up Jade bridal style and turned back to Jenice. "Get dressed and we'll be on our way. Jade will be downstairs resting on the couch with Bakura. I doubt that they will be happy when they come to."

Jenice nodded and watched as Ryou left her room while closing her bedroom door with his foot.

**Hanyou101: Oi! I hate how this is so short and there are more of my comments than the actual story. I swear that's gonna change in the next few chappies. I cannot tell you how bad it feels to be hit in the head with one of those frying pans. True story... I'm serious! My friend and I were going to make pancakes and she was trying to take out a pan and she couldn't, so she tugged on it and it popped out and then she fell backwards and so it slipped out of her hands and flew straight at the back of my head. Next thing I knew, I had this sharp and agonizing pain and I had my hands where the pan hit and when I looked at my hands, there was some blood on it. Ouch! Anyways, just had to tell you because I'm glad that pan didn't mess up my brain or anything. At least I think it didn't... Alright, and by the way, if you ever think of putting this fic on your site or decide to do a fic that's relative to this one, you better put on it that it was either written or inspired by Hanyou101. If you don't, then forget you and flip you... I'm KIDDING! Don't really care if you copy this just as long as it doesn't end up in exact word for word on here and that you don't take my OC's. This fic was inspired by a lot of people, too many to name or I just forgot. Review please, later lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanyou Recap: Okies, over to Joey's house now. Guests are arriving. FYI - Joey speaks with a New Yorker accent so I'm going to write out his words like he was one.**

**Thank Yous:  
****TheFemalePharoah - Thank you for being my first reviewer and telling me how you like my story.**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh my loves**

**Chapter 2: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**The Arrival  
**

DING DONG!

"Joey," Mr. Wheeler called, "I think those are your guests at the door."

"Comin'!" Joey called back and started out his bedroom door and started running down the hall. But while fixing his hair from sleeping, thus, tripping on the way. "Aaaah!" He screamed while rolling down the hallway straight to the door. "Yeoch!" His forehead hit the front door with a BANG right after the doorbell rang again. He sat there on his living room floor rubbing his forehead. Then reached up and unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side revealed Yugi and Yami, both looking at him with confused looks and holding presents.

"Joey?" Yami started.

"Unh?" Was all Joey could say.

"Is it a custom of your modern time to greet your guests while sitting on the floor?"

Yugi sighed and smacked his forehead. "No Yami, it isn't. Hey, why are you on the floor?"

"You don't wanna know." He groaned as the other two boys helped him up. They helped him walk over to the couch as Joey's father said bye and said that he wouldn't be back until late next Tuesday because he was going to get drunk really badly and hook up with a bunch of hoes. Joey collapsed on the couch and finally asked, "Hey guys?" They both looked at him. "What's wit da presents? Dis' is a no reason pardy." He asked nodding to their presents. Yugi glared at Yami, who cleared his throat.

"YAMI here insisted on bringing gifts for you." Yugi explained.

Yami straightened his back. "Yugi, in my time, it was common courtesy to bring a gift to the host of the party that you are invited to."

"You lived 5,000 years ago. Things have changed."

"Things such as your respect for others?"

"No, people still respect each other."

"Then nothing has changed."

Yugi gave up and groaned but Yami ignored him and turned back to Joey. "So Joey, how do you like my present?"

Joey looked at Yami's present. It looked ancient. It had what looked like a worn out tanned leather which was a little dirty and had been tied with a black rope with golden fringes on the ends. On one side it had writing. Joey asked what it meant and Yami was about to respond, but the doorbell rang. Joey left his guests on the couch and went to answer it. He opened the door and took one look at the person, slammed the door and screamed like a sissy.

**Hanyou101: Man, this one was fricking short. Sorry about that. Read on to see who the heck is standing outside with the door pattern plastered on their face, thanks to Joey. Any questions? Ask me in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanyou Recap: Okies, still at Joey's house. New guest, who is it?**

**Chapter 3: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Unexpected & Uninvited Guest **

Yugi and Yami turned on the couch where they were still arguing over the 'present conflict.'

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"RUN! HIDE! DO SUTHIN'!"

"Why?" Yami asked confused.

Joey heard their questions but didn't answer. He darted to the stairs. Then turned around and saw Yugi and Yami still sitting on the couch. They also looked a little scared. Joey threw his hands in the air and yelled, "What da heck are you guys doin' just sittin' aroun'! That was Tea! RUN!"

The other two screamed like little sissy schoolgirls. Yugi scrambled up the stairs after Joey while Yami climbed over the back of the couch and ran into the kitchen. As Joey and Yugi stumbled upstairs, Yugi said, "Why the heck did you invite Tea?"

"I didn't."

"Then what in the world is she doing here?"

"How da heck shou'd I know?"

Joey and Yugi hid in Joey's closet. And Yami hid in the broom closet... There was an eerie silence for a while. Then there was a dreaded voice that echoed into the house from outside.

"Joey! Joey? JOEY! I know you're in there 'cause you just slammed the door in my face. Now open it!" She banged on the door and called for Joey again. Then silence. "Never mind, I'll just invite myself in. You left the door unlocked anyway."

In the darkness of Joey's bedroom closet, Yugi glared at Joey, and Yami glared at Joey through Yugi's eyes.

So for some time, Tea went about the house babbling about something along the lines of something about how friendly she was for coming even though Joey didn't invite her 'accidentally' and how friends shouldn't slam their front doors in front of other friends faces-

"ACK! YUGI! JOEY! HEEEELP!"

The boys in the closet jumped at Yami's frightened screech for help.

"Yami, it's me, Tea." They heard her say.

"Exactly." Yami replied in a whimper.

"YAMI!" She reprimanded.

"Leave me alone. I order you. Stop that. I'm not leaving this spot. Go find Yugi and Joey. I order you."

"You said 'I order you' twice."

"What do you expect? I am a pharaoh."

"Used to be."

"What?"

"You mean you 'used to be' a pharaoh."

There was a slight silence.

"So? I can still order you around."

Tea giggled and left Yami shaking in the broom closet.

"Oh, Joey, Yugi, here I come." Tea sing-songed.

The other two froze.

"What are we gonna do? What are we GONNA DO?!" Yugi began to have a seizure.

Joey slapped him. "I-I-I don't know."

Just then the door to the closet was thrust open, revealing a very scary Tea. And so began the seemingly endless torture of sitting on the couch and listening to Tea.

**Hanyou101: That is until, another guest comes. Who will it be? The answer will NOT be in the next chapter, but read on, folks.**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapters are short but I'm sure I can make them longer later... I think... I hope... Sorry anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanyou Recap: Alrighty then... Last time, someone went to the Wheeler household where... Joey was apparently not expecting that person... Gee, I wonder who haha... Anyways, we'll start off at a new house with new people.**

**Chapter 4: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**More Yamis... Oi!  
**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, BOY?! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Ishizu ordered and banged on Marik's bedroom door with her fist.

Marik swung his door open and stepped out in all his loony, crazy and maniacal glory. Not to mention HOT.

"WHAT?" He roared. Ishizu just tapped her foot and pushed him aside. She stepped in his room and gasped. She turned back to Marik with glaring eyes and pointed to the characters chained to anonymous parts of his room.

"What are you doing with Barney, Baby Bop and that stupid yellow dinosaur in your room?"

Marik shrugged. "I'm holding them hostage."

"Why?" She growled.

"Well, I was laying in bed last night and thought 'what else can I do to take over the world besides take the pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle?' Then I turned on the box Malik called a 'TV' and saw these guys." He gestured to the dinosaurs. "Then I thought 'What if I kidnap these three? Then the adults of the world would beg me to take them back to keep their children from whining 24/7. Then, in order to get them back, they would have to make me ruler of the media network'. So I went to where Malik took me to show me how people got into the box and saw these cute-I mean, irritating characters and kidnapped them." When he was finished, Marik beamed and earned himself a slap on the face... twice. "Ow! OW! What was that for?" He growled.

"The adults, let alone the children of the world, would not want these three back." Ishizu pointed at the costumed people again and said, "Now take them back. NOW! Before you're late for Joey's party."

"But why wouldn't they want them back?"

"Because they're too irritating."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll send Malik with you."

"What? Why?"

"To make sure that you return them to where they belong."

"Hmph. FINE!"

As Ishizu left and called for Malik to come downstairs, Marik stuck out his tongue.

A few hours later...

"I can not believe that you would actually do something like this. I mean just to get their autographs."

"Well, I guess I made you a believer." Marik said as he got the last of the autographs from the Barney cast.

He waved goodbye to them and he and Malik went on their way back to the Ishtar jet.

As they settled back in their seats, Malik asked, "Are you sure this is where you got them?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it doesn't look like there would be a TV studio around here." Malik said as he observed the greenery around them and the jet began to lift up off the ground.

"Trust me, there is." Marik assured.

"How do you know?"

"See that little camera up there on that fence."

"Oh, on that huge fence we're flying over?"

"Yup, and there's the studio."

The jet passed over a white building that had black and yellow letters on the front. It said, 'Jurassic Park.'

Malik blanched and said, "Marik, this isn't where you got them, is it?"

"Nope, I just wonder how long it will be until they find them in there."

**Hanyou101: My younger siblings said that I was mean to do that to Barney and Baby Bop and that yellow dude… As if I care... Reviews, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanyou Recap: Yay! Not really, I didn't really know what to put on here. I'm a little out of ideas. A LITTLE! So don't panic. But really, right now I have a bad headache. So don't expect much... Anyways, we're back at Joey's house. And someone has just arrived. Let the chaos begin. Okay, whatever, continue.**

**Thank yous:  
Lord of Night of No Moon - I SHALL SAVE YOU! DON'T FALL FOR THE EVIL FRIENDSHIP RAYS!!!  
****  
journey maker - Thanks for all the reviews, glad I can make you laugh so much that you fall on the floor... constantly... but yes, you should stay on the floor, lest you hurt yourself and if you end up hurting yourself too much, then you won't be able to review! lol**

**Disclaimer: Can you believe it? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... Wow.**

**Chapter 5: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**The Torture Ends  
**

"Do you tink we can sneak away while she's busy tinkin' of friendly tings ta say?" Joey whispered.

"I don't think so." Yugi whispered back.

"Yugi, why can't I just send her to the Shadow Realm?" Yami whispered from the other side of Joey.

"Yeah, Yuge, let him."

"What about her family noticing that she's missing?"

"I didn't tink tat anybody wou'd care. Let alone even notice."

"Joey!" Yugi hissed.

Joey shrugged then heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Tea said and happily sprinted toward the door. The three on the couch breathed sighs of relief. Then they heard Tea scream and they all looked toward the door. The first thing they saw was Jade and Bakura standing at the door, then Tea on the floor.

"Hmph, she's still breathing." Jade said grimly. Bakura nodded in agreement. They were pushed aside by Jenice and Ryou. Ryou was the first of the two to notice the friendship girl on the floor.

"Oh, gods. What did you do to her, Bakura?"

"What?! ME! I didn't do anything. She looked at Jade first. No offense Jade, you're pretty, but you know the saying looks can kill. But yours can overkill."

"HEY-!" Jade raised a fist.

"Jade, calm down, Bakura, shut up." Jenice interrupted.

Jade grumbled as her hikari helped Bakura's hikari try to wake up Tea. "Stupid, idiot dumbass. He wouldn't be where he is right now if it weren't for me and my Bracelet."

Jenice and Ryou were still busy trying to wake up Tea when Duke and Tristan arrived.

"Hey, guys." Duke piped up.

"Idiot." Tristan muttered.

"Shut up, stupid."

"Why don't you?"

"No, thank you."

While they were arguing, a bunch of other arguments ensued. Duke vs. Tristan - Jade vs. Bakura - and Ryou vs. Jenice. Ryou and Jenice were arguing over how to wake up Tea while Jade and Bakura were getting to the point where they were going to start something because of what Bakura said about Jade's momma.

"BE QUIET!" Everyone looked at Joey, who looked really steamed. "Now, then," He looked at Tea, then at Jade and Bakura. "You two-" points at the yamis "-take her somewhere far away." Bakura looked at Jade and smiled evilly as Joey continued. "And you two idiots." He points to Duke and Tristan. "Shut up and get the drinks and snacks. Jenice and Ryou put on something entertaining." Everyone moved to execute their orders.

Bakura hurled Tea over his shoulder and followed Jade outside.

"So, where shall we put her?" Jade smirked.

"How should I know?"

"Because you always act like you know everything."

"No I don't." He closed the door.

"Yes, you do."

"I do?"

"Yes."

A slight pause the Jade growled. "Argh! This is getting us nowhere. Let's just go and dump her in the ocean."

"She's unconscious. Not dead."

"So? What's your point?"

"When she hits the water, she'll wake up and swim back."

"Oh. Then I guess we can just throw her into that one stinky place, called... um... called...-"

"The dumpster?"

"Yeah. The dumpster."

"Well, let's go."

As they turned the corner of Joey's block, a car pulled up containing a couple of more maniacs and their sane sister.

**Hanyou101: I just love cliffhangers. I love 'em, love 'em, love 'em... But only if I'm the one making 'em. : ) EVIL! Please review, lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hanyou Recap: Yay! Chappie 6. Anyways, we're still at Joey's house. Tea's been ridden of and up to four yamis have been released into Joey's house. Poor Joey. What havoc shall ensue?**

**Thank yous:  
Rain of Pandas - I'm only updating because I want to... Not cause Yami commands it. Hehe, no one tells me what to do... Sometimes... Thanks for the review though! **

**journey maker - THANKIES!!! You rock too! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: God dang it... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never shall.**

**Chapter 6: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Let the Fun/Horror Begin **

"Where do we put these?" Tristan asks holding an armful of bags of a random variety of chips.

"Hurry." Duke choked while trying to balance and hold up to three twelve packs of orange soda, cherry coke, and coke.

"Over there, guys." Joey pointed to the table he had just set up in the living room. He turned back to the ladder he was holding for Yugi while he placed the red streamers on the high ceiling. How, you ask because Yugi's like three feet tall? I don't know. Just pretend he grew three feet taller or he's using a dwarf as a foot stool... on a ladder.

The doorbell rang and Joey hurried to answer it. In the process almost knocking over the ladder that Yugi was on. Yugi wobbled a little, almost fell off hanging on to the ladder for dear life, but Yami caught it just in time. Joey didn't even notice as he opened the door and didn't smile, didn't say hello, just stared... at the two maniacal Egyptians of Domino. Malik and Marik Ishtar.

"Well," Marik growled. "Are you going to let us in? Or are you going to stare until I get irritated enough to banish you to the Shadow Realm?"

Malik jabbed him and Marik fell to the ground clutching his side. Malik smiled as sweetly as he could to Joey. Joey stepped aside to let him in and waited for Marik to crawl in far enough to close the door.

"Welcome, guys. Please remain in my sight at all times and don't start anything. And most importantly, have some fun."

"It's your party, Joey. Not Club Flamingo." Malik spoke before heading to the stereo.

The doorbell rang again and Joey, again, answered it. Guess who's back?

"We got rid of her in the best place." Jade smiled sweetly.

"Really, where'd you guys put her?" Joey asked.

"We took her back to her house, where else?" Bakura said and pushed Joey aside to walk in. He pulled Jade along with him before she could say anything like coughshe'sintthedumpstercough.

Joey scratched his head, wondering how they knew where Tea lived. They were forbidden by their lighter halves ever to go near her after they had stolen all her clothes, gave them to charity, and then all her underwear and hung them on every flagpole in town. Then they painted her face with that advertising paint that people put on that lasts for a week in a half.

Joey just shrugged and closed the door. Then they all continued to finish preparing the party.

**Hanyou101: See, I told you it wasn't going to be that random. But it will get randomer... Is that even a word… Whatever, later on there will be some heavier randomness and sorry that this one was short. Next few chapters are a bit longer, though. Reviews, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hanyou Recap: Alrighty then. Let's see where were we? Oh, yeah, Malik and Marik made it and Bakura and Jade were back. Anyways, you are seated as followed. Duke and Jade sit on the couch with Yami in between them. Across from them is a table, then two couch chairs on the other side. There sat Bakura and Tristan, bored as hell. Surrounding the stereo was Marik, Malik and Ryou. Right beside the kitchen door, in a little circle, was Jenice, Yugi and Joey. Let's continue shall we?**

**Thank yous:  
Journey Maker - Thank you once again! Brownie pointers for you for the review. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... Dang it.**

**Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Chapter 7: Boom box Blowout  
**

Joey pushed the bass button, making the earth below everybody's feet shake and tremble and send pulses throughout their bodies.

"Hey, Jenice."

Jenice jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around and saw Ryou.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

She put her drink down on a nearby table and felt Ryou grasp her hand and practically jerked her to the middle of the living room. There, they got jiggy with it**(lol)**. The song 'Get Busy' by 'Sean Paul' came up.

Jade watched as Mai led Joey out onto the floor alongside Ryou and Jenice. Then she piped up from the couch and poked Yami. He got scared and jumped. He looked at Jade and gave her a look that said 'you poked me, how dare you'.

// Do you want to dance// She asked him mentally.

/ I don't know how. /

// Yes you do. I had danced with you before. //

/ That kind of music was soothing. Much more soothing than what our modern lights are listening to. /

He looked at where Jenice and Ryou were dancing and Jade followed his gaze. What she saw didn't really surprise her. Jenice had her leg between Ryou's and moved it to massage his you know what.

Jade inwardly sighed. // Yes, I know their music and dancing can seem a bit... uh... intimate? Yeah, that's it. //

/ No kidding. /

Jade laughed out loud. "Come on, maybe they'll give us lessons."

"Why should we need lessons?"

"To be... up-to-date... as Jenice would say." She stood up and grasped Yamis hand and tugged him. He didn't budge.

"I don't want to." He said with a pout.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She tugged again.

"I don't wanna." He held on to the back of the couch with his free hand and dug the heels of his boots into the carpet. "Don't make me please. I beg of you."

Jade gave him a disturbed look. She had never heard him say 'I beg of you' before. Anyways, she tugged again, this time harder. Yami still held on tightly to the couch and was starting to scramble over the back to get away from her. Jade became angry and growled, "Prince Yami! I order you to dance with me or else."

"You're not my mommy. You have no right to call me 'Prince Yami' both because you're not my mother and you are in a lower rank than me by three inches and ALSO... If I refuse?" He cried out in a whiny voice.

"If you refuse, I promise to make you suf - Oof!" She didn't get to finish because her grip on Yami's hand slipped. She ended up tumbling over the table and Yami tumbled over the couch then ran to the protection of his little Yugi.

"Yugi! Help me! Jade wants to make me dance with her and she said that if I don't then she'll make me sufoof." He hid behind Yugi who was too busy talking to Joey to pay attention to what he was saying.

Jade just lay there when she finally noticed that a Yin Yang song was on. Suddenly a shadow overcame her and she had to squint to see who it was.

"The idiot pharaoh doesn't know squat about how to dance even if he wanted to."

"You think I don't know that idiot? I wanted to embarrass him." She said grimly as Bakura helped her up. She dusted herself off as Bakura started to blab about something about the pharaoh. She looked around then looked over his shoulder and spotted Yami where Yugi, Joey and Mai were and Jenice and Ryou were just joining the group. She smiled devilishly and pushed Bakura aside.

As she approached the group, Yami tried his best to hide behind Yugi. But alas, he was too big for the pipsqueak's mini size.

"Yugi. Yugi! Yugi? Yugi, hello? Yugi."

"Huh? Oh, hey Yami. When did you get here?"

"An hour ago." He said grimly and hung his head.

"Oh, okay. Who was calling me?"

Yami's head sunk lower. "Me."

"Oh, what do you want?"

His head popped up as he said quickly. "Jade asked me if I wanted to dance with her and I told her I didn't want to and then she tried to force me to and I tried to hold onto the couch for dear life and told her I didn't want to go and then she called me Prince Yami as if she was my mommy and I told her no again and then she said she's gonna make me sufoof." He took in a deep breath.

Yugi blinked a couple of times. "Uh, don't you mean 'suffer'?"

"No, I mean 'sufoof'. She said it herself right before she fell."

Yugi sweat dropped and turned to Jenice. "Jenice, can you please tell your yami not to make mine dance with her and to go get a different partner?"

Jenice turned to him. "Hm? Why does she want to dance with Yami...? Well, I guess she probably wants to embarrass him." She looked at Yami. "Yami can you dance?"

He shook his head and added, "Not to this music."

"Well, that's why. Okay, I'll tell her."

Just then Jade came up beside her and asked sweetly, "Jenice, can you teach me and Yami how to dance like you and Ryou? The both of you dance so well together."

Jenice and Ryou looked at each other and blushed. But then Jenice glared at Jade. "Why are you trying to make Yami dance with you?"

Jade shrugged. "I guess cause he's an easy sucker and easy to manipulate."

"I know he is, but that doesn't mean you can force him to dance with you."

Yami beamed when they said he was easy to manipulate... He has no idea what the word means... Poor man.

Jade shook her head and glared at him in dusgust before replying, "Yes I can. I just have to ask Malik if I can borrow his Millennium Rod... Hn, that's not a bad idea." She was about to head for where Malik was standing by the stereo, but Jenice grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Jade, why not just ask Marik if you can dance with him?"

"What tha freaking hell?! Are you brainwashed by him?! For one thing, he's a freak. "

"So's Bakura."

"Hey!" Bakura had joined the group soon after Jade to see what Jade was going to do and was now standing beside Ryou.

"Yeah, but he's a hot freak." Jade countered.

"So's Marik."

"Marik uses his head for a pillow."

Bakura started to laugh.

"So does Bakura."

"I draw the line at that." Bakura growled.

Jade scoffed, ignoring Bakura. "Whatever, the main reason is that Marik is still a jerk."

"How do you know?"

"Will you stop with asking me all these questions?!" Jade growled.

"Not until you stop harassing Yami!" Jenice countered.

Jade growled something in Ancient Egyptian and for some reason Bakura started to chuckle and Yami gasped and exclaimed, "Jade! You wouldn't."

She shot him a death glare and left in the direction of the stereo. Bakura followed close behind. When they reached the stereo, it was loud enough to let the people around the stereo to talk at a normal voice level. But Jade reached over and put the volume up. Now even the people across the room had to yell to each other to get communication across. Marik looked at Jade and smirked. Jade didn't pay any attention to neither him nor Malik and soon felt Bakura stand close behind her.

"You do know that he's staring at you?" He said in her ear.

"Does it look like I care?" She replied watching the little bars on the stereo's screen bounce up and down with the beat.

"Yes."

"How?" He couldn't think of a reply and she smirked. "I thought so. Now leave me alone."

"Okay, but just to let you know, he's coming over here. Bye-bye."

She scowled at herself for telling Bakura to go away. When he's with her, Marik doesn't come near her.

She stood in front of the boom box watching the little bars on its screen going up and down. She jumped as she felt an arm rest around her shoulders. She looked to her right where the person was standing and saw Marik.

/ Whoo-hoo. Big surprise. / She thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked gruffly.

"I just wanted to stand here beside you. What's your problem?"

"You!" She pushed him off and started to walk back to where Jenice was but felt Marik grab her arm and pull her back.

"Let go of me!" She ordered him.

"No! Not until you talk to me."

"Ra damn it, there is nothing to talk about. Let me go before I hurt you." She glared at him as the color of her eyes turned red.

Jenice felt her yamis anger rising and she looked to see what was happening.

Marik scoffed. "You? Hurt me? I'd like to see you try."

"TRY THIS YOU BASTARD!" She pulled back her free arm and gave Marik a straight jab to the face. A second later, he was lying on the floor, four feet from where Jade was standing, unconscious. She stood there looking down at him. She was still mad and she clenched her fists. Then everything went silent except for the boom box which was now playing 'Baby Got Back'. She hated that song so she pushed the mute button.

Malik was looking down at his dark half and tsking. "I told him not to do anything. I told him that he'd get hurt. I told him that he would get into trouble and what does he do? He does something, he gets hurt, and he's not in trouble yet, but he will be when he wakes up."

Jade just sighed and shook her head as her eyes turned back to their original gold and brown color. She turned away and walked away to the kitchen and out the back door.

**Hanyou101: It's pretty okay, if I do say so myself. As well as LONG! What a surprise. HAHAHA! That saying always cracks me up. The one where it says 'get jiggy with it'. HA!! Oh, this chapter was longer... YAY! Anyways, go on to next chapter and enjoy, lovelies! Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hanyou Recap: Jade is mad. Marik is out cold. Jenice is worried as well as Malik. What havoc shall ensue? Oh, and this is rated PG-14 for mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Chapter 8: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**A Drunk Revenge **

"What the fuck did you do?" Jenice growled as she pushed Malik.

"What the... Why are you angry at me?" He looked at her with a confused and scared look on his face. "I didn't do anything."

"MALIK! Marik is _your _perverted dark. _You're_ supposed to make sure that _he_ stays away from _my_ dark as we agreed."

"B-but I did show him the agreement. It's not like I can control his actions, Jenice 'cause when I did show him the contract he just got mad and tore it into shreds. Then laughed evilly and spent the rest of the day in his room perfecting his plan on taking over the world with leprechauns, pixies and marsupials."

Everyone - OO

Jenice showed an expression of discomfort and said, "Okay. The last part I am not even going to ask about. But we could probably rewrite the agreement. We just made it a week ago. Good thing I remember everything we put in it."

Malik piped up. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"What?"

"Ishizu warned me about how Marik was going to react and told me to make a copy of it. She had to do it for me since I messed up the last one and then I sent it to the Shadow Realm because it wouldn't do as I said. And then she had to make a hot check to cover it."

"Okay, so where's the copy?"

"Well..." He looked down at his feet and muttered something.

"What?"

"I said she hid it from me."

"Can I ask why?" She balled her fists.

"She thought that I would show Marik where the copy of the agreement was after I showed him the original."

"Why would you do that?"

"To show him that I'm smarter than him."

"Argh." Jenice clenched her teeth as her own eyes became red.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down." Malik raised his hands in self defense. "I have her cell and office numbers. I can call her and ask her where she stashed it."

"Then get to it. NOW! I don't want to have to deal with Jade being mad at me because you had to tell her that your idiot dark tore up the fucking contract."

Malik scurried to the kitchen while searching in his wallet for Ishizu's digits. After he disappeared Joey pushed the mute button to turn on the sound. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn down the volume before turning it on, so the sound came at him full blast. Yugi turned it down but Joey was already on the floor with swirls for eyes.

A few minutes later Marik woke up almost forgetting where he was, Joey woke up right after.

"Where is Malik?" Marik asked Jenice.

"He's in there, ass wipe." She glared and pointed to the kitchen.

"Thank you, I guess." He glared right back.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Malik on the phone with his back turned to the doorway. Marik grunted and looked around. A table, three chairs, counter, sink, microwave, and the fridge.

/ FRIDGE/

Marik's mouth started to water as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. He quietly made his way toward the fridge. Malik was too busy looking at some paper very intently to notice him. Marik snickered to himself and opened the fridge. He gasped inwardly at the... beer? There were Wine Coolers, Samuel Adams', and Mudslides.

/ What the? What in the name are these? Hm, I think I saw Malik drinking one of these. /

He grabbed a Samuel Adams and opened it.

/ He looked like he was very peaceful after he finished it. /

He took a sip, savored it in his mouth for a moment and drank a little bit more.

/ Hm, not bad. It tastes pretty good. /

He drank the rest and placed the bottle back where it was. Then grabbed another and drank it too. Soon enough he became drunk. He stumbled out of the kitchen leaving Malik, who still hadn't noticed him, still talking on the phone.

Jade had come inside after he went into the kitchen, still a little pissed but in a normal healthy way. She didn't notice him rummaging in the fridge as she passed him and returned to her seat beside Duke on the couch. Yami didn't want to be near her anymore for fear that she would force him to dance with her again. Bakura came and sat beside her on the opposite side of Duke on the couch. Now she was between two buttheads.

"You okay now?" Bakura asked while putting a protective arm around her.

"I'm fine. How's Jenice?"

"She's okay."

"Where's the dumb ass?"

"I think he headed for the kitchen."

"Good, I have a headache."

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because, your eyes still have little red tints in them and you have your arms crossed."

"I understand about my eyes but why my arms?"

"When you feel calm you sit like you would on a throne or on a horse. Back against the seat or back straight, head high and your hands are in your lap. When you have your arms crossed like you do now, you do it to make yourself seem dangerous to be near, which works by the way."

Jade smiled a bit. "You know too much about me."

"That's because we've been friends ever since we were six years old." He smiled and put his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

Over by the duelist group:

"Hey, check out Marik everybody!" Joey yelled.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked concerned.

"I think I know." Jenice said grimly.

The group was all staring at him walking awkwardly until he looked their way. He saw Jenice and approached her with a deep frown. When he reached her he called her a bitch and tried to punch her, but she just stepped out of the way, making Marik stumble forward.

"Hey, Malik!" She called. "Your idiot needs to be taken back to your village!"

Malik didn't hear her because Ishizu was yelling at him that he had to go back to their house to get the copy and he didn't have any house keys to get in.

She was about to call for him again but felt an arm encircle her waist. She turned around and saw Marik. A slow song came on the radio as he rested his head against her shoulders and started to sway her from side to side.

"I wuv you Jadey-poo." He murmured and kissed her lips roughly.

She pushed him away and yelled, "What the... JADE? I am not Jade you sick bastard now let me go!" Jenice pried his arms off and left him swaying there by himself as she stalked toward the couch. Jade looked up to see a very irritated as well as scary light.

"Yes, Jenice?"

"Your boy is back." She pointed to where Marik was still swaying slowly to the song with his eyes closed. "And he's drunk."

"So? Does it look like I care?"

"Whatever. I'm going to get Malik."

"No, wait." Jade grabbed her arm.

"Why?"

"Even I have never seen how he acts when he's drunk. This may be interesting and Marik may also want to see how he acts."

They both grinned evilly at each other then they looked at Bakura. His eyes went from one to the other and finally got what they were thinking. He grinned as well and nodded.

Jenice left them and asked Joey if he had a video camera and where Serenity's room was. He told her and asked her what she was up to.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanna make sure that you remember this no-reason party and Serenity told me before she left that I could borrow some of her clothes."

"Oh, okay then."

"Thank you Joey." As she turned toward the hallway a Missy Elliot song came on and Marik started to dance even faster. Everybody began to laugh. Jenice took one look at him and snickered to herself and rubbed her hands together. "Thank you very much for making this the best revengeful payback ever."

**Hanyou101: Okies, I'll be making a fic about Jenice and Malik. Why Malik? Because that is the only way that I can introduce her. I would put her with Seto Kaiba but then she'd have to be related to him and I'll have to make her a stuck up brat which I loath very much. If it makes you mad that she's going to turn out to be his girlfirend, I'll make you happy by saying that they're not together long before she dies. Hey, I have to end my characters some way. It's finished, just on my other computer. Which is really fucked up and needs to be fixed. I hope you know what I meant by 'over by the duelist group'. I told you, if you didn't know the characters, you'd be lost. But that doesn't mean you have to stop reading! Hanyou make story, reader review, please review. Oh, are you happy that the chapters are longer?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanyou Recap: Alright, last time Marik got drunk, Jade calmed down, Jenice and Malik had an argument and now Jade, Jenice and Bakura are ready to do something to Marik with a video camera and something from Serenity's room. My, oh, my, whatever are they going to do?**

**Thank yous:  
Journey Maker - Thank you for the reviews. Yes, poor poor Yami... Oh well! lol**

**Disclaimer:  
I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh... dang it.**

**Chapter 9: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Setting the Plan**

"Jenice, have you found it yet?"

"What? Ouch! Ah!" Jenice was looking through the bottom of Joey's closet and stood up too fast and bumped the top shelf and now everything from old Nintendo DS's to hidden candy bars were piled on top of her.

"Whoops." Joey sweat dropped.

Jenice popped her head over the pile and glared at him. "Do you mind helping me out?"

He helped her out and said, "Did you even hear what I said about bein' careful in here? I don't even know what's in here."

"How comforting." She replied sarcastically. "Will you just find that camera? I need to hurry and tape Marik before his drunkenness wears off."

"What? Wait a minute. What's dat supposed to mean?"

"Uh." Jenice froze midway from checking under his bed as she realized that she had just let out the secret. "I-I-I meant that. Um, well..."

"She means that she's doing Marik a favor to show him his actions when he's drunk. We're also using it as blackmail."

They both turned to where the voice came from. Jade was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Jade?" Joey asked.

"No, freako, it's me Casper. I came here to haunt you because you wouldn't look where you were going while you were driving. Why is that?"

"Uh, well..." Joey's face turned pale as he scratched his head.

"I'll tell you why. Because you were too busy fucking Rebbeca Hawkins while you were driving."

"What! Hell no. Dat pipsqueak's too smart for me. And she'll sue me for under aged sexual content. But you, I dought I buried you far away. I dought dat you wou'd neva find me. I mean I gave you a propa burial in da dumpsta."

Jenice and Jade looked at him like O.o

"Uh, Joey. Are you serious?" Jade asked uneasy.

"Yeah. I guess. Unless dat was a dream I had which was followed by da evil monkeys chasing me."

Jade shook her head and growled, "Where the hell's the fucking camera, asshole?"

"Um, behind dat table, bitch." He pointed to a table beside his bed.

Jenice looked behind it and saw the camera. She reached down and slowly pulled it out. She said thank you to Joey and shooed Jade out of his room before she sent him to the Shadow Realm where the real Casper resided.

"Why did you have to do that?" The hikari snapped.

"What!" The yami shrugged.

"Why did you have to tell Joey that?"

"The boy has a memory span of twenty seconds. He'll forget about it."

"How do you know that?"

"I looked at his mind. The guy's reflexes are slow. You should try making him fight sometime. It would look so funny if he was standing there looking all retarded while the other guy beats the shit out of him."

"Whatever. Let's just find his pot smoking sister's room."

They found it at the end of the hallway. Jenice opened the door and the girls glared at what they saw. Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, PINK! Jenice didn't really care if there was so much pink; Jade on the other hand...

"Augh. Jenice! It burns us! There's too much of it! Go in without me Jenice!" She grasped her chest and made like she was being pulled away from Jenice. Jade just smirked at her own act, but stayed outside the doorway anyway.

"Jade, just leave if you don't like the condition of Serenity's room." Jenice waved her hands to signal Jade to go away.

"Okay." She waved and ran down the hall.

Jenice continued her search and looked through Serenity's clothes. There was an old girl scout outfit, a ballet outfit, a werewolf outfit.

/ I think I'm in the Halloween part of the closet. /

Then, she saw it. Her eyes got big and a maniacal smile crossed her lips.

/ No way, this is perfect. /

She pulled out the outfit and examined it carefully.

/ Who knew that Serenity was like that. / She snickered to herself and looked at all the other outfits. She didn't find anything better so she closed the closet and walked over to the vanity. She opened all the drawers and took all the tacky make-up that she could find. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit. a lipstick fell out of her grasp and she picked it up. She looked in the mirror again, but this time there was another person in the reflection.

"Ah!"

A hand covered her mouth as she was pulled back next to her attacker. "Ssh. It's okay. It's me."

/ MALIK/ She thought loathly.

She reached back and grasped the back of his head, then pulled and brought him over her and down to the ground with a WHAM! Then pulled out a dagger that she had hidden underneath her jean's pant and pointed the dagger at Malik's chest.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Malik put his hands up to surrender when he noticed the shiny pointy thingy.

"What do you want, jack ass?"

"Oh, Jenice, I'm hurt. After being friends for so long." Jenice stuck the dagger in his chest further. "H-hey!"

"Shut up and state your damn business, Malik! I'm not in the fucking mood!" She hollered.

"Okay, okay. I was just gonna tell you that Ishizu is gonna take time out of her 'oh so busy schedule' to get the copy of the agreement and bring it here, okay. You happy?"

She smiled and sheathed her dagger back in its hiding place underneath her pant's leg. She offered her hand to help Malik. He took it and dusted himself off.

"Don't do that to me again." He said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"You scare me."

"That's the whole point."

"Huh?"

"Here." She threw him the outfit that she picked out for Marik. "This is to your yami from mine."

"Nice. Wait, but why? I thought she already got him back for what he did to her?"

She grabbed what was left of the make-up and turned to Malik. "Oh, that? No. Turning his hair light blue was nothing. He was only like that for a week until he discovered hair dye." She looked at the outfit then at the make-up in her arms and her pockets and then smiled wickedly at Malik. "But this, this will be a major winner that will make Marik a total loser to Jade. He may even admit it himself."

"You guys just love to torture don't you?"

""Yup, and we're take pride in our work." Jenice beamed.

"Tch, do you take pride in your anger problems as well?"

"I don't have anger problems."

"Hn, whatever... Hey, you learned that move from me when we were in egypt!"

"Yeah, and you also forgot how to counter it. Are you as slow as Joey or are all guys the same?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing."

They heard the doorbell ring and looked at each other with questionable looks and put the supplies down on Serenity's bed.

"I thought that all the people that Joey had invited were already here?" Jenice said while heading for the living room.

"Yeah, me too." Malik agreed and followed her.

As they entered the living room, Joey opened the door. Jenice saw the one person who was standing there and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?"

**Hanyou101: Okay. I think Jenice is having a bad day, despite the fact that she is going to make a complete fool out of Marik. I think I better cool her down a bit. I've been thinking about what kind of story this would be without a hysterical maniac getting drunk? Anyways, who is our new guest? Reviews please and the next one is coming up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hanyou Recap: OMG! I cannot believe I got this far. NIIIICE! New OC! Darn it, it's from my sister. Oh, rated PG-14 for mild language and adult situation... Is that how it goes?**

**Thank yous:  
journey maker - Haha, yeah I guess he was dropped a few too many. Um, nope... I didn't plan on Mai being the surprise guest.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, me no own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 10: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Rich Bitch **

"Hey Jenice! What are you doing here?" Said the girl. She had big brown eyes, her soil brown hair was in a bun, and she wore black high heels with a silk pink dress. Along with the accessories of a pink handbag, a pink diamond necklace with matching earrings, and pink satin gloves. Everything was the color of baby pink. Only a girl who was literally spoiled and wanted everything her way was so into the horrible color. This girl's name was...

/ JASMINE/ Jenice's eye twitched as she saw the horrible pink colors and thought of the name with hate.

Jasmine pranced in and up to Joey. "Here you go." She handed him a piece of paper that looked very much like the invitations that Jenice made.

"Uh, hey Jasmine. Didn't tink you'd be showin'." Joey said as he glanced nervously at Jenice who was now stalking towards him.

"Well, since you told me that my beloved cousin was going to be here, I thought it would be fun to see how the lower class gives their parties as well as act around such a person as moi."

Joey jumped as he felt a harsh hand fall on his shoulder and drag him to a far away corner. Then thrown against the wall and pinned there.

"Why did you invite her?" Jenice growled, her eyes now glowing red.

"W-well, I just dought that I cou'd get her to, ya know, uh... lend me some money. OwowowowOWOW!" Jenice was squeezing his shoulder with every word he said.

"Oh, Jenice dear."

Jenice cringed at the sing-song voice of her cousin as she looked to where Jasmine was standing, which was in the middle of a group of boys. ALL of the boys. She had one of her arms wrapped around Yugi, her boyfriend, and was waving to Jenice with the other.

"Jenice, would you be a dear and get a drink of ice cold spring water for moi?"

Jenice forced herself to smile and said in a fake cheery voice, "Why sure, Jasmine. I'll be right back."

Jenice glared daggers at Joey before she left to the kitchen. She searched through the Wheeler's fridge first.

/ Hah, no wonder Marik got drunk. He couldn't help but look in the fridge after being knocked out by Jade. /

She didn't see any bottled spring water, so she just grabbed an empty bottle out of the trash and filled it up with water from the faucet. Then she got an idea that sent shivers throughout her body. Jasmine was always a Miss goody-2-shoe in front of her parents and company. But when she was alone with Jenice, she would talk down to her and tell her how low-life she is. Jenice was always able to counter attack her insults with the help of Jade. But then Jasmine would always win by saying the annoying truth.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Your just an ugly low class, unorganized, trash talking, public schooler who doesn't have anything better to do than sit around watching TV or going bar hopping with your self. But I, on the other hand, have more important things to do. Such as be raised in a manner that only I would be fit to run my parent's company."

There was one day when Jenice made her eat her own words. Jasmine and her family were at Jenice's house when Jenice asked her, "I bet your company isn't as huge as Kaiba Corp?"

"Oh, I wish it was. sigh That guy who is the owner is such a hottie."

"Really? You know, I experienced him first hand."

"What? How could you of all people be able to talk to the one and only Seto Kaiba?"

"I asked him out once. He said yes. We were okay the first two weeks, but then he told me that he was too busy to be in a relationship so we broke it off. But he said that if he ever settled, I'd be the first one on his list."

Jasmine's mouth hung open as she stared at her cousin, until her mother had called that it was time to go.

Later that day, Jasmine had called Jenice and said, "It couldn't have been possible that you had gone out on a date with Seto Kaiba. You were just trying to kid me to think that because you have a desperate need to crush me."

When she hung up, Jenice had gone out side and had a knife in her hand. She had carved a girl stick figure into the tree in the backyard. She pretended it was Jasmine and stabbed it until she grew tired and went to sleep. Her parents saw what she did and decided to keep a distance between the two.

**PRESENT:**

She fumed as she looked around in the cabinets and found the spices. She grabbed chili powder, chili pepper, onion powder, and Tabasco sauce. Then she got a Smirnoff and dipped a little in the bottle. Then she grabbed a chili pepper and squeezed the juice into it.

As she exited the kitchen, she glared at the sight of every boy at the party practically hanging onto every little giggle Jasmine made. The only guys that weren't around her were Marik because he's drunk as hell, but even if he wasn't he still wouldn't be interested in her, and Bakura who really hated her because he thought she was too preppy and a happy-go-getter. REALLY not his style. Jenice glared at the group then she stared at the bottle and a wry smile formed on her lips. She forced herself into a big grin as she handed Jasmine the bottle.

"Thank you, Jenice. You're such a dear."

"Thank you and so are you, witch."

"What was that?"

"I said so are you, Miss Jasmine."

"Oh, thank you." She looked at the bottle and drank it hesitantly.

Jenice gave her a warm smile and sat down with Jade on the couch.

// What did you do// She asked her supposedly innocent hikari.

/ You know what I did. /

// I want to hear the juicy details. //

/ Well, let's just say little Miss big-bucks-no-filth is gonna have a potty mouth today. Right... about... now. /

"You fucking bitch! What did you put in this?" Jasmine yelled as she grasped her throat and let the bottle fall to the floor. "My mouth is on fire!" She ran to the kitchen and everyone could hear the water running even with the music on.

Jade and Jenice couldn't hold their laughter much longer.

"Oh, shit haha did you ha did you see her face when she haha felt the heat?" Jade held onto her side.

"Oh, man that was nice haha I should do that more often!"

When they finished laughing, they wiped their tears away and took in deep breaths, often guffawing. The boys didn't really know what was going on as they stared at them. They all started whispering and agreed that their brains were just cut out and sold on the black market for the minds of Adolph Hitler and Santa Anna.

Then they all cleared out as a very pissed off Jasmine came through the kitchen doorway and stalked toward the smirking deep breathing girls. Jasmine approached them and grabbed them by their shirts and held them up on the wall.

"Hey, what the fuck bitch!" Jenice exclaimed.

"You're not going to do anything." Jade said smoothly as Jasmine held them pinned to the wall a foot above the ground.

"Oh, you think that was funny, huh?" Jasmine exclaimed with a shot voice.

Jasmine let them down and punched Jenice. Jenice fell to the floor and then Jasmine turned around and punched Jade. Only Jade caught her fist and swung her around and placed a head lock on her. Jasmine reached back and grabbed the back of Jade's head and pulled her forward and threw her onto the ground. Jade quickly jumps back up and gives Jasmine a straight jab to the face. Surprisingly, Jasmine dodges it and grabs her arm then turns and twists it. Jade growls in pain and grabbed Jasmine's hair just as Jenice gets up and comes after her with a straight jab of her own. She aims, she hits, and she scores!

The victors shared a high five.

"Bitch didn't know what hit her." Jenice beamed.

"Got that right." Jade looked down at Jasmine's limp body.

She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and grasped her head. "Ow." Then she looked up at Jenice who was smirking devilishly.

"Who's looking down on whom now, bitch?"

"Argh!" She screamed and grabbed her handbag and headed for the door. Before she left, she turned around and pointed a shaking finger at Jenice. "Mark my words, Jenice Morga, you low-life, trash talking, jackass fucking bitch. You WILL be hearing from my lawyer." She slammed the door behind her.

Jenice looked toward the hallway entrance. "Hey, Ryou. Did you get all of that?"

Ryou came out from behind the doorframe holding Joey's video camera.

"Yup, we got her."

Jade cackled as Jenice grinned, "Nice, now to start our other blackmail project." She looked around for Marik and didn't see him. She went into the kitchen and saw him chugging down another beer, this time it was a Wine Cooler. "Hey Ryou, come here." Ryou obeyed. "It's time to start on Marik." Ryou started to raise the camera. "No, wait. First replace this tape with another one and wait until Jade, Malik, Bakura and I have him ready, okay?"

Ryou nodded and left to get another tape as Jenice assembled her crew. They took Marik to Serenity's room and sat him down on the bed. The boys got him dressed and the girls did his make-up. When they brought him out, Ryou had the camera loaded and ready. But it took him some time to not laugh at the sight of Marik. They made him do lots of crazy things that the undrunk Marik would ever do. First, he danced like a ballerina, then like a stripper, and then he wanted somebody to dance with him. Boy or girl. Nobody wanted to.

"Wah! Nobody wants choke to choke play choke with me!"

Jenice nudged Jade. "Why don't you wanna dance with him?"

"Didn't we discuss this already?"

"Yeah, but he's not a jerk now. He's just really drunk. Who knows, after this Marik may never drink again, seeing as how he chugged down those drinks he'll have a major hangover. Only then will he be an even bigger jerk."

"Got that ri-whoa!"

Jade felt herself being pushed- by Jenice -straight into Marik. They bumped into each other and the drunk took one look at her and yelled, "Baby! Where were you? I've been looking all over from redwood forest to the gold stream waters. This land was made for you and me." He sang.

"Oh, Ra please help me." Jade pleaded as Marik pulled her into a tight hug. Then, of all the things that should happen, Marik's song came on. "Oh, no. Not the one about the dreaded Barbie doll." Jade moaned. "No way am I actually dancing with this dumb ass." She pulled herself away from Marik and returned to her place beside Jenice.

"You happy?" She said to Jenice.

"Well, it's a start. You only danced with him for about ten seconds till that song came on."

"Why are you trying so hard to get us back together?"

"I'm not trying hard. I mean, Marik can be an ass sometimes, but he's..." Jenice was staring at how Marik was dancing to the song. "cool. Or just weirdly cool. Anyways, he still likes you. Malik told me so."

"And how does Malik know this?"

"He read Marik's diary. That was also how he knew about his obsession with leprechauns and pixies and marsupials."

"Whatever." Jade left her there and joined Ryou in taping Marik's darkest hour.

**Hanyou101: Deep breath. Whew! That one was a doozy. My sister had me put a character of her in here. That would be Jasmine. I had my character kick her ass! Yeah, baby! Why, because I am an Authoress Sorceress and I can. Hm... Seto also has a younger brother named Mokuba who I am wondering what his age is...? Isn't it like, twelve or thirteen? Reviews please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hanyou Recap: Alright, so Jade and Jenice had beat the living crap out of Jasmine. Jade, thanks to Jenice, had a close encounter with Marik and his Barbie song. Now, Jade stands with Ryou with a feeling of betrayal from her hikari. May get a bit angsty near the end. Probably 'cause I don't feel very good right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 11: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**The Beer Insanity Kicks In**

"What is he doing?" Ryou asked himself as he saw Marik do something on the camera. "I had never seen anybody do that."

Jade came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulders. "With Marik, it's possible." She told him grimly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you're standing by me and not Jenice."

"Jenice is trying to do something to me. I think she made a pact with Marik to get me to go out with him again."

"Yeah, that could happen."

Something on the camera caught their attention.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ryou asked again.

"I think he's trying to pull his face off."

Marik was pulling at his cheeks while yelling, "Help me! Somebody help me! The Leprechauns have come to steal my gold."

"Uh, Marik -" Malik said concerned.

"Malik! Hide me." He hid behind Malik for about two seconds then said, "I think it's safe." and stepped out from behind Malik.

"Like I was saying. Marik, why would leprechauns want to take your gold, Ra forbid that you have any, when they already have all that they want?" Malik asked his paranoid dark.

"Because they are evil and greedy and sneaky and short and rob things like candy and pogo sticks!" He waved his hands around frantically and almost smacked Malik.

"Why would they want pogo sticks?"

"So that they can see over tall things."

"Such as?"

"PEOPLE! AND SKYSCRAPERS FOR THAT MATTER! Oh Ra, those horrible skyscrapers, you can never see over them."

Everybody who was listening to them sweat dropped.

"Okay and uh, why would they want candy?" Malik asked, dreading the answer.

"So that they could have an excuse to rob things like shirts, shoes, toasters, kids, dogs, noodles, meat, cheese, croutons, duffel bags, shorts, underwear, especially women's underwear, microwaves, golf balls, bikes, computers..."

Malik just walked away and left his yami to blab on about the list of things that leprechauns want to rob.

Back with the camera crew:

Jade rested her head on Ryou's shoulder. "Hey Ryou."

"Yeah, Jade."

"Do you like Jenice?"

"Like a friend, yeah."

"Right. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you like me?"

"As a friend."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause.

"YOU ARE SOOOO SWEET AND KAWAII!" Jade squealed and hugged Ryou tightly.

"Air. Air." Ryou choked out.

Jade let him go and smiled at him and he smiled back and piped, "What do you think about Bakura?"

"He has a hot body, insane in the mind, annoying, freaky, and is a blood-sucking dickhead."

Ryou had to laugh as he kept the camera on Marik. "I have to agree with that, just not the first part. But would you go out with him, again?"

"Dude, you know that story."

"Yeah, I know but if you could go out with him again, would you?"

"I wish I could Ryou, but you know how it would affect you and Jenice."

"Yeah, well forget I even brought it up. Kay?"

"Kay."

And then they shared their secret handshake that Ryou came up with and continued taping Marik.

Across the room:

"What the hell are they talking about?" Bakura growled.

"Probably talking about you." Malik smirked.

"They wouldn't dare."

"Maybe not Ryou, but you know Jade would. She isn't scared of you."

"Thanks for telling me." Bakura began to walk over to them but Malik stopped him.

"Aren't you and Ryou mentally linked?" He asked the taller boy.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged.

"Well, listen in why don't you?"

Bakura nodded and his eyes faded as he listened to his light's thoughts.

/ Man, Bakura would be really jealous, as well as pissed, if he knew what Jade was saying to me about him. Oh, well. I said to forget about it so I will if Jade will. Hm, I wonder if she still likes Marik. Probably so. /

Bakura's eyes came back to life with anger. "What? So Jade wants Marik, huh? What's wrong with me!" Bakura began to stalk towards them.

"Uh-oh. What did I just do?" Malik asked himself as he saw steam come out of Bakura's ears. "I wonder if he's going to kill somebody."

"MALIK!" Marik screamed. "The pixies are after me!" He was running toward his hikari while flapping his arms above his head.

"Oh, no. Not again." Malik groaned just as Marik knocked him down yelling, "Take cover! Take cover!"

Camera Crew:

"Oh, hey Bakura." Ryou greeted still taping.

"Don't hey me." Bakura growled.

"Hey you, what's wrong?" Jade asked.

Bakura just glared at her then at Ryou, who still kept the camera on Marik, who was 'protecting' Malik, then he glared back at Jade. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward the kitchen.

" Later Ryou." She called back. Ryou just waved and continued taping Marik. She turned back to Bakura. "Hey, asshole, what do you think your doing?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back.

He yelled at her so she kept silent and followed him.

He took her outside and led her around to the side of the house. He pushed her into the wall and pinned her there.

"Hey!" Jade tried to squirm out of his grip but he was holding her down pretty tight. "Bakura, what's wrong?"

"YOU AND RYOU! That's what's wrong."

"What!" Jade's voice became high pitched. "Bakura, no." She tried to squirm out again and, again her struggle was in vain.

"Shut up!" He slapped her and let go of her wrists.

She stared in shock at him, her eyes becoming deep blue. "Why?" She whispered and gently touched her cheek.

Bakura balled his hands into fists and kicked the house multiple time before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

Jade slid down the house to the ground beside him. Her eyes still wide and blue from shock and the feeling of betrayal.

"What's wrong with me?" Bakura asked her in a hoarse whisper.

"What?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

Jade declined and brought her knees up to her chest. "What do you mean?"

"I heard Ryou's thoughts. He said that you would probably want Marik back."

"What? I never said anything about that."

"Well, that's what he thought."

There were silent for some time until Jade crawled to where Bakura was and lifted his face up.

"I like Marik, Bakura. But, I can't stand to be hurt again. Remember what happened to me when he did that thing to me after Ra knows how long we'd been together?"

Bakura nodded and pulled her toward him and kissed her. Jade couldn't help but kiss him back. They were like that for sometime until Jade pulled herself away from Bakura. She whispered, "I'm sorry." and walked back inside.

Bakura just sat there staring at the ground. Then he stood and punched the house until his knuckles bled.Ryou came outside and told him to come in. Bakura followed and washed the blood away in the sink. As he went through the doorway, he saw Jade and Jenice talking with Yami and Tristan. He just glared at the boysand sighed, then joined Ryou by the stereo where Ryou took the camera away from Duke and continued taping Marik.

**Hanyou101: Okay, I think I made this one a bit too long because I was worried that I would make it too short. How was the angst part? I just felt like putting it in there cuz a lot of shit is going on and I'm mad. I don't think I'm very good at writing those, so I hope I did an okay job. Keep reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far without my babbling. I warned you about it in the beginning. Haha review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hanyou Recap: Jade and Bakura had gotten into an argument that led to something. I really hope that I don't get that idea again. But I'll have to make an exception for this chapter. So it may get a little angsty about halfway. Anyways, Marik has been 'attacked' by leprechauns and pixies. All that is left is marsupials. O.O HOLY...! This will be just a bit random, after that there's… I don't know, just read.**

**Chapter 12: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Beer Insanity Overload  
**

Marik was running all over the house screaming, "The marsupials are coming! The marsupials are coming! And... What was that?" He stopped and asked a lamp then a shocked expression spread over his face. "Hey Malik! Come here. This koala wants to tell you something."

Malik sweat dropped as he walked to Marik and the said koala.

"Okay, now tell him exactly what you told me. That way he'll know that what I said was true." Marik explained to the lamp/koala.

They were silent as Malik stared blankly at the lamp. "Well?"

"Don't you get it?" Marik shot his arms up in the air and screamed, "THE MARSUPIALS ARE COMING AND THEY WANT TO USE ME FOR THEIR OWN SEXUAL NEEDS TO REPRODUCE THEIR KIND! Oh, Malik the HORROR! You wouldn't let them stick a rod up my ass would you?"

"Well..."

"Oh, my Ra! Betrayed by my own hikari." He hung his head and started to bawl. "Oh, I hate you. Come on, Jake." He grabbed the lamp and ran for the hallway and slammed the door to a bedroom which happened to be Joey's parent's bedroom.

"Jake?" Malik raised an eyebrow. But shrugged the thought off and turned to the camera with a grin and two thumbs up. "Did you get all that, Ryou?"

Ryou returned the thumbs up. "You bet. Aw, man."

"What?"

"The camera ran out of tape."

"So, we still got all the stuff that we wanted."

"Yeah, I'll go and tell Jenice."

"In the mean time, ask Jade if she could check up on Marik. I'm a little afraid to go near him since that time that he used me as a weapon to keep the 'pixies' away from him."

Ryou laughed. "Okay, I'll go." As Ryou walked to the couch, he popped out the tape and stuck it in his pocket. Joey was sitting beside Jenice. "Hey, Joey, here's your video camera back. We got all that we need."

"Tanks and ya welcome." Joey said as he took the camcorder back.

"Did you fill up one tape already?" Jenice asked surprised.

"Yup. Here you go." Ryou handed her the tape and Jenice grabbed a nearby pen and wrote on the white label 'Marik's Happy Hour.'

Jade gave Ryou a high five.

"Oh, before I forget." Ryou kneeled beside Jade. "Can you go check on Marik in the bedroom?"

"Why me?"

"Because Malik is worried that he would do something to your hikari, and the last time that Malik tried to calm him down, Marik used him as a pixie beater."

"I didn't know that."

"You were outside."

"Oh. But I still don't know why it has to be me."

"Bakura was right. You are stubborn."

"Shut up and I am not."

"Anyways, you are the only one who was chosen to handle him. So, please Jade. Go check on him. If he messes up the bedroom, Joey's parents won't let him give another party."

"We'll just have a party somewhere else."

"I can't have it at our house. Of course you understand that because then everybody would see your collection of teddy bears and PS2s, including Bakura's obsession with Hilary Duff and everything furry. We'd get lost in Duke's mansion. Seto Kaiba hates us all. Tristan's apartment is too small. You and Bakura would steal all the rare cards at Yugi's grandpa's Game shop. I know that NOBODY wants to step a foot in Tea's house. Mai won't LET us step inside her house and Rebecca lives too far away."

"Okay, okay." Jade groaned and started to slowly walk towards the bedroom. When she reached the door, she grasped the handle and turned it and when she peeked in she didn't see anybody in there. She stepped inside and looked under the bed, in the drawers, and under the mattress and couldn't find anything that would be worth stealing and no sign of Marik. She shook her head and opened the closet. "Ah!" She screamed as something heavy, big, and hairy fell on her. It grabbed her hands and pulled her across the floor. It threw her on the bed where she scrambled to get away, but the beast was already on top of her. She looked up at its face and gasped.

"MARIK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! EITHER YOU GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL GET YOU OFF THE HARD WAY!"

She squirmed under his heavy weight and tried to push him off, but he pinned her down by her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. They had a maniacal crazed look... well, more than usual.

"Marik, are you all right?" Jade asked in a timid voice.

Marik was laughing under his breath as he said coldly, "Am I alright? I will be once I have you for myself again. Now stay still." He swiftly brought out a knife that he had hidden in his belt and held it at her neck. "You wouldn't want to be dead before that happens now would you."

Jade lifted her head up trying to get away from the daggers edge. "M-Marik? Don't do this. T-This is why we broke up, r-remember?" She stammered while quietly praying to Ra that he wouldn't go any further.

"No. The reason that we left each other was so that you could be with your beloved Bakura with no hard feelings for me." He grabbed her left hand and placed it in something above her head that felt smooth and cool. She looked up and saw a shiny metal bracelet around her wrist.

// Handcuffs! What the hell//

He did the same thing with her other hand. "Now, this won't hurt a bit." He said quietly and brought his face down to hers. She could smell his disgusting breath as he whispered. "I promise." He kissed her neck gently and admired her curves with his hands. Jade's lip quivered as he brushed his lips against hers. He traced her mouth with his tongue, yearning for entrance. Jade didn't let him until he pinched her side with the knife.

"AH!" She cried and he enclosed her mouth with his. He massaged the inside of her mouth, almost making her sick with the taste of the beer left on his tongue.

Jade tried to think of something to make him stop. He was sitting on her hips so she couldn't knee him in the middle. Her hands were cuffed so she couldn't do anything there. And of all the things that should happen, some idiot would turn up the stereo at that moment. So now, even if Marik let her scream nobody would be able to hear her. She was pretty much helpless.

Marik broke the lip lock to breath for air. He pushed himself up a bit by his knees and pulled her to sit upright against the headboard with her hands still handcuffed. Now he sat on her knees as he slipped a hand under her shirt and grasped her breast. Tears started to form in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. She didn't like to cry. She felt that it was a sign of weakness. Her head hurt so badly as her tears started to stream down her face. Marik saw the tears and his maniacal grin disappeared and was replaced with a sympathetic frown. He withdrew his hand and carefully wiped away her tears with his finger.

"Jade." He said her name softly. She didn't open her eyes as she turned away. He reached over and pulled her face to face him. "Jade, open your eyes, please." She did so and he was taken away by their beautiful whitish blue color. "Wow" was all he could say, before he passed out on the bed.

She stared at his sleeping face. // I hate you so much, you fucking asshole// She sighed and tried to call Jenice telepathically.

// Jenice? Jenice. //

/ Hey. Wassup? Are you okay? I feel some major baggage of sadness. /

// You can say that. Can you come down the hallway and enter the last doorway on your left. //

/ Sure, be right there. /

As Jenice entered the room, she gasped. "Oh, no. Jade are you okay?"

Jade looked up, her eyes still blue and replied sarcastically, "No, I'm just dandy. I'm five thousand years old and my soul was split into two parts, my evil half spent most of it in the Shadow Realm with Bakura while my good half spent it dead. Oh, did I tell you that Santa came by. He said that he won't be able to get you that Ken doll that you've always wanted this Christmas because the last one there was too busy fucking Barbie."

"Oh, shut up." Jenice pouted. "And for your information, it's not just a Ken doll; it's a Collector's Edition Ken doll."

"Same thing. You twist his arms and legs all the same way so he's the same man whore now get me out of here." Jade tugged at the handcuffs to change the subject.

Jenice searched Marik's pockets and found the keys in the side pocket. She got her yami out of her binds and as they walked back to the living room Jade told Jenice what happened.

Unfortunately, when Bakura saw her, Jade's eyes were a deep sea blue. He became mad as he thought of the things that Marik could've done to her.

**Hanyou101: Okay! This fic is almost done. YAY ME! I hate it when some guy handcuffs you to the bed. I mean, if you want him to, then that's okay, but if he forces you to, that's just WRONG! Especially if the guy's drunk. But I guess Marik still has feelings for Jade. He didn't want to go any further after he saw her crying so he doesn't want to hurt her. He just wants her back. Aw! I know, WAY off of how Marik usually acts, but it's my story... so... HA!... This is my moto,' My fic, my story, don't like it, don't read it.' Isn't it cool? I'm so proud of meeself. review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hanyou Recap: Last time: Marik passed out on the bed where Jade and Jenice left him. There will be another OC in this chapter. sigh One sister couldn't handle the fact that the other sis got a part in the story and she didn't. Selfish brats.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Geico.**

**Chapter 13: Yamis are Party Poopers**

**Rich B's Return w/ a Friend **

Jade and Jenice joined the group on the couch.

"Hey, what happened to Marik?" Malik asked.

"He's out cold on the bed." Jenice told him. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Joey got up to answer it. Jenice and Jade looked at the two people who stood on the other side and had to struggle not to laugh at the memories that came rushing back about the water bottle incident.

"Hey, girls." Joey waved and stepped aside to let them in. Jasmine stepped in first and was followed by a slightly taller girl who wore a shoulderless red dress with red high heels. Her brown hair tumbled over her shoulders that framed her slightly tanned flawless face. And wore a gold necklace with a ruby gem and matching earrings and carried a red and black purse.

"Hello, gentlemen." The girl said with an accent without acknowledging Jade and Jenice.

Jenice and Jade looked at each other, then at the boys. They were all staring at the new girl. Jenice grabbed Ryou and whispered something to him. He grinned and nodded in agreement to what she told him to do and left to execute it.

"I'm guessing the step-sister." Bakura said to Jade.

"Got that right. The bitch named Jackie." Jade replied.

The girls spotted the other two and walked towards them with their noses up in the air.

"Hey, wench." Jackie hollered at Jenice, her accent gone.

"What do you want, suck up?" Jenice said smugly and crossed her arms.

"Shut up. You don't have the authority to say that bullshit to me." Jackie pointed and looked at her menacingly.

"I know I don't, but I have the mouth." Jenice held her arms out as if to tell her, 'Let's go.'

"You want to start something bitch?" Jackie said and stepped up to her.

"You're the one putting your ugly face in mine." Jenice pushed her back.

"Well, let's go." Jackie also held out her arms.

"You started it. You throw the first one."

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch."

"I don't have to. You do it anyway."

"Shut up."

"Why? Am I talking too fast for you, gay fuck?"

"Fuck you, whore."

"No thank you, I'll pass."

"Shut up."

"Make us." Jade stepped in.

"Hey this is none of your business." Jasmine confronted her.

"Well, step up."

Jasmine did and Jade pushed her back.

"You're gay, bitch." Jade said shaking her head.

"No. Maybe you are."

"I know you are. We got footage on you, bitch. You and Jackie together."

It was Jackie's turn to step up to Jade. She was a bit taller than her, but Jade stayed cool.

"What, you got a problem with me, bitch?" Jackie glared down at her.

Jade scoffed. "I know I got a problem with your attitude, your outfit, and your breath."

"Man, shut up." Jackie slapped her and Jade's eyes became bloody red and she punched her in the stomach. Jackie keeled over in pain and growls, "You fucking bitch you're so dead!"

"So I heard." Jade said.

"YOU BITCH!" Jasmine growled and lunged at her, but not before Jenice grabbed her hair and pulled her back, tripped her, and let her fall to the floor.

Jackie had recovered and was heading straight for Jade. Jade smirked and side stepped her and as she passed her, made her trip and elbowed her from behind letting her fall to the floor right beside her step-sister.

They both tried to get up, but Jade and Jenice were standing on them.

"We're good. So what you gonna do about it now, beotches?" Jenice laughed while jumping on Jasmine's back. Jenice heard whimpering and looked down. Jasmine's face looked hurt as she said,

"You're ruining my $6,000 dress. I wanna go home. I miss Mr. Kissums. I want a Mountain Dew. Will you please get off of me?"

"Not until you stop that pathetic act." Jenice said nicely as Malik handed her a pair of scissors.

"Okay." Jasmine growled and Jenice stepped off of her, but not without leaving her a present.

"Now, tell Jackie to back off." She said as she hid the scissors behind her back.

"Jackie, do you swear to back off?"

"No. Ow! Okay." She didn't agree at first, but Jade made her change her mind by jumping on her. Hard!

She stepped off of her and joined Jenice by her side.

"This isn't over." Jasmine glared at the two girls. "I WILL get my lawyer to nail you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we heard. But not unless we nail you first."

Jasmine's expression became confused, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Hey, Ryou."

Ryou stepped out from behind the kitchen doorway with Joey's video camera in hand.

The rich girls took one look at the camera and began to have heart attacks.

"W-what's that?" Jackie stuttered.

Jenice rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, Jackie get with the times. _That_ is a video camera. My friend there has been taping everything that you said and did till now. Even when Jasmine first came here to ruin my day like she always does, Ryou was right there."

Jade picked up from where she left off. "And do you know what we're going to do with it?"

The girls shook their heads.

"We're going to give it to your parents to view."

Jackie: "WHAT!"

Jasmine: "NO! Don't do that! Please, I beg of you not to. If father or mother hears of what we had done, they won't think of us as suitable to run the company."

"We won't." Jenice started, but then an evil smile formed on her lips. "But keeping such bad, yet good information will cost you somethings."

"ANYTHING!" They both cried.

Jade shook her finger at them. "Uh-uh-uh. Something_s_."

"And those something_s _are..." Jenice gestured for Jade to continue.

"To keep your mouths clean towards us."

Jenice: "To leave us alone."

Jade: "And..."

Jenice: "To apologize."

"Huh?" They both looked at each other.

Jade replied, "That's right. You have to apologize for all the mean, bad things you said to us."

The rich girls groaned as they agreed to the lower class' terms.

"Good." Jenice exclaimed. "Now remember that I have Ryou on speed dial. Plus, I also live with him. Now leave."

As the girls left with their tail between their legs, everybody except Jenice, Jade, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik gaped at the sight left on Jasmine's dress. You know those scissors that Malik had handed Jenice earlier? She had cut Jasmine's dress from the middle almost to the bottom. So now, everybody was singing I see London, I see France, I see Jasmine's underpants.

"I think that she would feel the draft right about when she gets out of her white stretch limo at her house." Jenice exclaimed thoughtfully stroking her chin.

"I think so too." Jade nodded.

The two shared a high fives with Ryou and Malik and got back to the party.

Later on, Ishizu came over and dropped off the copy of the agreement to keep Marik away from Jade.

"I also took the liberty of making yet another copy and had hidden it in our house."

"Will you tell me where this time?" Malik asked anxiously.

"No."

Malik hung his head. "My own sister doesn't trust me."

"Oh, Malik." She patted him on the back. "It's not like you're not used to it."

He hung his head even lower.

"Um, Ishizu, just give me the paper." Jenice stretched out her hand and took the agreement from Ishizu.

Ishizu looked around and asked, "Where is Marik? Is he still alive? Is he still in this country?"

"Um, in the bedroom playing Sleeping Beauty, still alive, still in this country. But Ishizu, I got great news." Jade grinned.

"What's that?"

"Not only did I save money on my car insurance by switching to Geico, but Marik was able to send the New Years Baby, Cupid, Father Time, Mother Nature, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, St. Patrick, the Thanksgiving Turkey and Santa Claus to the Shadow Realm."

Ishizu's eye twitched as she whispered, "W-w-w-what?"

Jenice laughed nervously, "She's just joking with you."

"No, I'm no-mmph!" Jenice closed her yami's mouth and smiled at Ishizu.

"Ishizu, my dear friend, would you be so kind as to take Marik back to your house? He's had too much to drink." She said with a smile as Jade squirmed in her grasp.

"Uh, okay. Sure."

"Good. Follow me."

Jenice pushed Jade into Bakura and told him to keep her busy. She led Ishizu down the hallway and to the bedroom where Marik was being sleeping beauty.

"Jenice, why is he wearing those clothes?"

"Oh, those. Don't worry about those. Um, I'll get Malik and Ryou to get him out of those silly things. Uh, be right back."

Jenice poked her head out into the hallway and yelled, "MALIK AND RYOU PLEASE REPORT TO THE PARENTS ROOM! I REPEAT! MALIK AND RYOU!"

Jenice took in a relaxing deep breath and asked Ishizu if she could help her take off all the make-up and hair bands on Marik. She agreed and they were done when Malik and Ryou came in.

"You know what to do, kids." Jenice pointed to Marik and the boys groaned.

**Hanyou101: Haha, the boys got to do the dirty work. REMINDER: This fic will end soon... Hey, I didn't babble! Reviews, por favor.**


	14. I'm sorry

**Hanyou:** I have bad news for this fanfic.

Recently, my father had a friend of his come and clean out his desktop and I don't know how, but somehow my laptop got involved and he was going to clean it out too... When he came back, I found that everything was gone... EVERYTHING... Turns out he didn't even have to. So I can no longer conotinue this fanfic. Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't upload the last few chapters but I'm working on two new fanfics, one set in Ancient Egypt of Yu-Gi-Oh and one in modern ages of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Ancient Egyptian one is coming along smoothly, I'm greatly inspired from reading Ancient Egypt, Mythological, and Egyptology books. I will upload the first chapter soon but I can't do anything about this one. I can't find the inspiration to make up anything more for it since everything, my drawings, my poems, my writings, my pictures, everything was erased. It was horrible and I'm not letting anyone touch my computer ever more.


End file.
